Spectra
The Spectra is a Corpus pistol unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the dojo. Released in Update 9, it appears to be a handheld cutting laser that (according to its description) is as effective at cutting flesh as it is at cutting metal. It is essentially a sidearm version of the Flux Rifle, with the focus on instead of damage. The Spectra's beam has a maximum length of 15 meters (compared to the Flux Rifle's 25 meters) and approximately sixteen seconds of firing time before the cell runs dry. This weapon can be sold for . 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害. 優點: *Pinpoint accuracy. **Magnum Force does not drastically reduce accuracy. *Puncture damage is good against Grineer. *Good status chance per second. *Good ammo economy. *Second largest ammo reserve of all secondaries. *Can use the Spectra-exclusive Sequence Burn mod. 缺點: *Short range (15m). *Low critical chance. *Less effective against Flesh and Shields. *Requires continuous fire to do most of its damage. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Holding down the fire button while using Shade or a Huras Kubrow will cloak you if enemies are nearby, letting you potentially deal large amounts of damage without retaliation. *The Spectra is essentially an alternative to the Flux Rifle to due to being a beam-based weapon, although it loses versatility by its shorter range, non-instantaneous beam, making it effective only at mid-short ranges. **It specializes in puncture damage, which makes it better then the Flux Rifle against the Grineer. Tips *The Spectra does '''not '''have hitscan capability and requires you to use 2 ammo to extend the beam to maximum length. *It posseses 360 max pistol ammo instead of 210, similar to the AkZani. **Can be increased to 684 with a max Trick Mag. *As with the Flux Rifle, multishot mods (in this case Barrel Diffusion) are essential to maximize output. Lethal Torrent can be used to further increase damage. **Noted that increasing the fire rate with Lethal Torrent will drastically increase ammo consumption further, however. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. Alternatively, use Pistol Scavenger Aura or bring along Team Ammo Restore. *Very useful with Volt as his Electric Shield can give the spectra infinite range, with added electrical damage. *Similar building with the Flux Rifle, adding Magnum Force to the Spectra can actually be beneficial, as the shooter does not require precise aiming. This will further reduce its medium range effectiveness however. Trivia *The Spectra is currently known to be one of the most improved weapons throughout the game's patches, as it was one of the weakest Clan Dojo Research weaponry ever released: It used to deal a total of 8 damage per second. *Spectra is the plural form of Spectrum. *During the final phases of the Arid Fear event, the Corpus Scouts were equipped with Spectras, which they would use for short durations before attempting to run. *Ceasing fire from the Spectra actually retracts the beam. Media 2013-11-21_00001 - Copy.jpg|Spectra default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 2013-07-18_00001.jpg|Spectra size and looks 2013-08-10_00001.jpg|Used by Corpus scout spectradarthmufin.png Warframe - Spectra (Weapon) first gameplay Warframe Spectra Skins DazzleSpectra.png|Shock Camo Spectra See Also *Flux Rifle, the rifle version of the Spectra. *Corpus Scout, enemy from an event that used this weapon. *Sequence Burn, a Spectra exclusive Syndicate mod. Category:副武器